mortal_affairsfandomcom-20200215-history
Selesnya
"My time has come. For thousands of years, I prepared. I grew stronger. While you rested in your living paradise, believing you were safe... and protected. You were left to steward my world - but you were deceived, as my power has blinded you. You assumed nothing could challenge you... and now... finally... I have returned. You were deceived... and now your world... shall fall." -Selesnya Identity Race: Human, Lich Class: Necromancer Affiliation: None History Second Era Selesnya's origins were long-forgotten by the War of Ruin, and Bahamut, Tiamet, Tiandra, and Mab knew nothing of her. Rumors persist that she once had children, and that she was burned in a fire. Neither her age nor her homeland are known, though she somehow survived the Cataclysm. Selesnya was entombed in Old Ascalon, though how she was bound or by whom remains a mystery. Third Era In the year 49,910 AC, the wizard Sair witnessed Selesnya's rise to power in a vision, and attempted to usurp the Krytan throne to prepare for her return. The Knights of Morgnan stopped him, and his prophetic warnings were forgotten. A terrible cult sacrificed Emperor Adelbern, and used his soul to power a ritual that freed Selesnya in 50,000 AC. From there, Selesnya influenced the Knights of Morgnan, seducing the wizard Twitterman and warrior Pakwuk, binding the demon Nexus, and secretly manipulating Morgnan to mediate the conflict between the Reborn Io and the Dark Lord Alryn at the Arena of Stars. Here, Twitterman was chosen by his father Io as his champion, and the Blackguard Arannis was chosen by Alryn as his champion. However, as the trial by combat was announced, Arannis fell on his sword, exploiting his lifelink with Alryn to destroy the Dark Lord of Yunith. However, Io was not the victor this day. Twitterman channeled Selesnya's unholy power through his lifelink with Io, destroying the dragon god and feeding his power to Selesnya. Her own power now augmented by the dragon god's essence, Selesnya tore down the Astral Sea, destroying the gods and celestial beings within. Feeding on their power, the lich severed the Mortal Realm from the planes, declaring that the world belonged to her, and naming herself the only god. Fourth Era Twitterman and Pakwuk were rewarded for their loyalty, and along with the bound Nexus and undead Arannis, they were empowered as Selesnya's exarchs. Emperor Rurik and Lord Mogogol joined forces, forming the empire in exile, and led the survivng Knights of Morgnan against Selesnya's servants. Selesnya settled her seat of power in Ascalon, atop the ruins of her former tomb, and established the Decree. In accordance with the Decree, any who died, their souls unable to reach Shadowfell, would instead return as her undead. Those who served her would retain their minds. Those who did not simply became mindless zombies, bound to her will. Nexus attempted to rebel against Selesnya in 50,005 AC. Though the demon commanded great power as her exarch, and he led the Paladins of Nexus against her throne, Selesnya crushed him, humiliated him, and boung him with infernal chains that echoed on his paladins. Lord Mogogol led a final. desperate strike in the Battle of Ascalon in 50,010 AC. With Kairon, Adrie, Valandra, Wuki, Riya, and Pel, Lord Mogogol broke through the gates of Ascalon and stormed the palace. Here, Selesnya's exarchs fell on the Knights, though Lord Mogogol made it to her throne. Here, he raised his sword against her, and Selesnya defeated him. Lord Mogogol was impaled in immortal torment on the gates of Ascalon, while Riya was forced to live with the shame of her failure, and the rest were slain. For three more years, Emperor Rurik's empire in exile, Order of Whispers, and Knights of Mogogol continued to harrass Selesnya's domain, eventually rallying together in the Rebel Alliance. Following the loss of Kvatch to the Rebel Alliance, Twitterman planned his own treachery against Selesnya. Before he could make his first move, however, Selesnya destroyed him. In the Final Battle of Ascalon, Emperor Rurik led the Rebel Alliance in an invasion of the city, supported by the Oaklings of the Lost Forest, Lord Mogogol, Aemon, and the Avatars of the New Host, formerly known as Stendarr's Chosen. As the forces of Rurik advanced through the city, they were supported by the Furcht of Keldatropin, and the Todes Lord himself engaged Selesnya in single combat. Despite his immeasurable power, he only succeeded in weakening her before she destroyed him. Finally, Emperor Rurik and Lord Mogogol reached her throne, and fought her. Weakened by the Todes Lord, she could not defeat them, and Rurik sacrificed himself to slay her. Category:Character Category:Sworn to Selesnya Category:Traitors of Io Category:Godhunters